Henry and the Flagpole
* Michael Brandon |series=9 |series_no=9.16 |number=224 |released= * 21st October 2005 * 22nd October 2005 * 20th February 2006 * 3rd March 2007 * 30th October 2007 * 4th June 2008 * 26th November 2008 |previous=Thomas and the Statue |next=Emily Knows Best}} Henry and the Flagpole is the sixteenth episode of the ninth series. Plot Henry loves going to Lord Callan's Castle as it means that he gets to pass his favourite tree; the tall, pine tree. After Henry delivers cargo for the upcoming banquet to the castle, the Fat Controller tells him to collect a new flagpole from the Docks. At the Docks, Henry searches for the flagpole, expecting it to be standing up. However, Henry gets distracted by Cranky's tall height and does not see the new flagpole on the flatbed in front of him. Henry bumps into the flatbed, causing the flagpole to roll off and land onto the tracks. Salty is rolling by and accidentally crushes the flagpole. This makes Henry feel very silly that he didn't see the flag pole. The Fat Controller arrives saying it is a disaster now that Lord Callan's Castle will not have a flagpole. That evening, Henry meets Toby, who is looking at the tall pine tree and tells him about the broken flagpole. Toby suggests that the tall pine tree would be useful as a replacement, but Henry does not agree. The next morning, Henry is sent to the forest with workmen carrying saws and axes. Thinking that the tall pine tree is going to be cut down, Henry attempts to it by finding a new flagpole. But all the flagpoles he can find are too short, even those at the beach and at the airfield. That night, the Fat Controller scolds Henry for delaying the workmen's job at the forest and gets Edward to take the workmen while Henry shunts coal trucks the next day. At the Coaling Plant, Henry tells Thomas about finding a new flagpole and Thomas suggests that sometimes things can be found where one would not expect. So Henry goes off and uses Thomas' theory. After looking at a field of cows, Henry sees Trevor at the Vicarage Orchard, but knows he will not make a good flagpole. At the Docks, Henry sees some tourists taking photographs of an old ship and Salty tells Henry that the old ship's mast is to be chopped up for firewood. Henry decides to use it as a new flagpole and once the old ship's mast is on a flatbed, he rushes off to the forest. At the forest, Henry pleads with the Fat Controller not to cut down the tall pine tree as he has found a new flagpole. The Fat Controller tells Henry that there was no intention to cut down the tall pine tree at all; the workmen's job is to collect firewood for the Scottish Castle banquet. That night, Henry and Thomas see the Scottish flag hoisted up the old ship's mast and Henry thinks it looks beautiful, but not as beautiful as the tall pine tree. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Toby * Salty * Trevor * Sir Topham Hatt * Cranky * Emily * Annie * Tiger Moth * Lord Callan * The Dockyard Manager * Big Mickey * Edward Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Callan Castle * Tidmouth Sheds * Three Tier Bridge * Dryaw * The Lighthouse * Tidmouth Beach * The Coaling Plant * The Cow Field * Henry's Forest * Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard * The Works * The Headlands Trivia * Going by production order, this is the thirteenth episode of the ninth series. * This episode marks Trevor's first speaking role since the sixth series episode Twin Trouble, his last speaking role until the twentieth series episode Three Steam Engines Gruff and his last speaking role in the model series. Merchandise * Books - Henry and the Flagpole and Thomas Gives the Circus In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Henry y el Mástil pl:Henio i Maszt Flagowy ru:Генри и флагшток Category:Series 9 episodes Category:Episodes